


I'm willing to wait for it

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [31]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Smuga umie czekać i być upartym, Song: Wait for It (Hamilton), Wilmuga, a chance for happy ending, cała nadzieja w Andrzeju, po prostu wie, pre-Wilmuga, proszę nie oczekiwać od Smugi że sam weźmie się do roboty, wie - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Jan Smuga, wie, czym kogo darzy i nigdy nie miał co do tego wątpliwości.Po prostu nigdy nie zawalczył, by ktokolwiek po za nim to wiedział.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Kudos: 5





	I'm willing to wait for it

Smuga wie.  
Od pierwszego spojrzenia, wie. 

Od samego początku wie, że coś z nim jest nie tak. Nikt mu tego nie tłumaczy, nikt nie próbuje wyjaśniać. Ale on wie.

Od pierwszych słów, które padają z jego ust na pokładzie statku, on wie.  
Ta jedna rzecz nigdy nie była jaśniejsza.  
On wie.

_Love doesn't discriminate_  
_Between the sinners and the saints_  
_It takes and it takes and it takes_  
_And we keep loving anyway_

Wie to, gdy po raz pierwszy zabija w jego obronie.  
Wie to, gdy na wpółprzytomny negocjuje z wodzem Indian, przekonując, że ten drugi człowiek nie jest tutaj z własnej woli. Że nie trzeba go zabijać. Żeby zabili tylko jego.

Wie to, gdy dusząc się każdym oddechem, czując metaliczny, dławiący, słodki posmak krwi w ustach, idzie przez dżunglę i nie ma siły nieść karabinu.  
Wie to, gdy budzi się w baraku stacji i pierwszym co otrzymuje, są słowa pełne radości z tego prostego faktu, że znów otworzył oczy.

Wie to, gdy ściska z całej siły jego ramię, gdy zdartym, żałośnie słabym głosem powtarza: " _to nie była twoja wina_ ".  
Wie to, gdy wyrzuca swoją osobę z argumentów i powtarza mu, że ma dla kogo żyć... że ma syna... że musi... że da radę... że wcale nie został sam... żeby walczył. 

Wie to, siedząc przy ścianie przez całą noc, patrząc na skulonego pod kocem człowieka, któremu zawalił się świat.

Wie... chyba nigdy wcześniej wiedza nie zadawała mu bólu. 

_Death doesn't discriminate_  
_Between the sinners and the saints_  
_It takes and it takes and it takes_

Wie to, gdy po raz pierwszy do tych jasnych, pięknych oczu wraca blask.  
Gdy ten człowiek wychodzi z mroku, gdy z jego twarzy znika ta kamienna, znienawidzona maska zastygłej bezradności i bólu.  
Gdy nareszcie ma przy sobie kogoś, kto daje mu szczęście.

_And we keep living anyway_  
_We rise and we fall and we break_  
_And we make our mistakes_  
_And if there's a reason I'm still alive_  
_When everyone who loves me has died_

Wie to za każdym jednym razem, gdy siedzi przy ognisku, słucha łagodnego głosu, czasami nawet się uśmiecha.  
Ale nie zawsze docierają do niego ich słowa. Czasami tylko jedno wypełnia jego myśli.... ten delikatny, ciepły uśmiech.  
Czy uśmiech może być ciepły?  
Tego Smuga nie wie.  
Ale wie na pewno, że choćby połowa tego, co czuje i widzi była chorą wypadkową tego, że coś jest z nim nie tak, on nie umie przestać tego czuć.

_I'm willing to wait for it_

Wie to, jest w pełni świadomy.  
Gdy zabija w obronie. Gdy zasłania sobą to dziecko.  
Gdy jego jedyną logiczną myślą pomimo trucizny zżerającej mu organizm jest: " _nie mogę ich tak zostawić... jego... nie mogę go zostawić"._  
Nie zostawia.  
I choć mówią mu, że to cud, że to fenomen, że powinien dziękować siłom wyższym, on wie, że dziękować powinien tylko jednej osobie.  
Wie, że nigdy nie był silniejszy, niż kiedy walczy dla tego jednego człowieka. 

_I am the one thing in life I can control_

Wie to, gdy stojąc samotnie pośrodku amazońskiej dżungli, czeka aż Indianie wyjdą spomiędzy drzew.   
Zamyka oczy.   
Wie, że może zginąć. Wie, jak blisko niego przesuwa się śmierć.  
Śmierć czeka. Widzi ją przez chwilę, jak z gorzkim rozbawieniem ocenia upór tego wrednego człowieka, który wyślizgnął jej się już tyle razy...   
Smuga otwiera oczy, by spojrzeć na rzędy grotów włóczni i strzał wymierzone w niego.   
I wie... wie, że zrobi wszystko, by przetrwać.   
Bo musi.   
Bo obiecał zapewnić ochronę. 

I wie, że cokolwiek potem nie powie, prawda będzie zawsze taka sama.   
Przetrwał tylko dla tego jednego człowieka. 

  
_Life doesn't discriminate_  
_Between the sinners and the saints_  
_It takes and it takes and it takes_

  
Wie to, gdy stoi przy burcie i znów jest sam. Wie to, gdy te prześladujące go od lat oczy wodzą za nim co krok. 

Wie to, gdy kolejny raz trzyma trzęsącego się człowieka w ciasnym uścisku, nie pozwalając mu, by jeszcze raz uderzył w ścianę dłońmi.   
Wie to, powtarzając niczym mantrę, że nie spocznie, póki nie odnajdzie jego syna.   
Wie, że to prawda. 

I wie, że choć jest tylko żałośnie słabym człowiekiem, nie zaprzestanie poszukwiań Tomka na pustyni, póki ten się nie odnajdzie. 

I wie w tamtą noc, podczas walki na statku, że jeśli którykolwiek z nich zginie tej nocy, to może być to tylko on.   
Reszta musi przeżyć. Tak musi być. Inaczej na co to wszystko...?

Wie doskonale, jak bardzo to złe.   
Ale tak bardzo, tak nieludzko cieszy się, gdy uchodzi z tego żywy.   
Gdy siada na piasku i patrzy, jak Wilmowski trzyma w uścisku syna.   
Tak bardzo cieszy się, że mógł to zobaczyć... 

  
_And if there's a reason I'm still alive_  
_When so many have died_  
_Then I'm willin' to...._  


Statek powoli sunie wodami Nilu, nad światem wstaje nowy, jasny dzień.   
Jan Smuga patrzy, jak powoli znika mrok wokół niego.   
I wie jedno, wie że od prawie dwudziestu lat, każdy ten jeden dzień zawdzięcza jednej, tej samej osobie. I że każdego dnia dziękuje losowi za tę właśnie osobę...   
\- Nigdy nie sypiasz dłużej?   
Łagodny, tak dobrze znany głos rozlega się obok zupełnie niespodziewanie.   
I unosząc wzrok na swojego przyjaciela, Smuga wie, że gdyby ten człowiek zażądał od niego w tej chwili czegokolwiek, zrobiłby to bez wahania.   
\- Świt nad Nilem to wspaniały widok - odpowiada, uśmiechając się lekko.   
Andrzej Wilmowski opiera się obok niego o burtę i powoli kiwa głową.   
\- Tak, to prawda - uznaje, choć jego oczy cały czas są zwrócone tylko na to siwe, zamyślone spojrzenie. Choć nawet nie zerka na wielobarwne zwycięstwo dnia nad nocą, dodaje głosem szczerze oczarowanego człowieka - Wspaniały. 

Nagle Smuga nie rozumie.   
Nie wie.... po prostu po raz pierwszy nie wie, co ma myśleć, jak ma to rozumieć, co ma czynić i...   
I gdy ciepła, szorstka dłoń opiera się o jego własną, przestaje próbować zgadnąć.   
Chce poczekać. Poczekać, by się dowiedzieć.   
Przecież czekał już i tak dość długo.   
Był zawsze. Zawsze będzie, dopóki będą go tu chcieć.   
Był, odkąd tylko wiedział, że ze wszystkich ludzi tego świata, on pokochał tego jednego.   
Będzie, póki starczy mu sił go kochać. 

  
_Wait for it_


End file.
